


Геллерт обещал - Геллерт сделал

by Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest - The Dark (Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Collage, DO NOT COPY, Drama, Gen, Violence, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest/pseuds/Fantastic%20Beasts%20Mini%20Fest%20-%20The%20Dark
Summary: А то, как вы поняли его обещания - это ваши проблемы.Your interpretation of Gellert's promises is not his concern.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Team Dark - Summer 2020





	Геллерт обещал - Геллерт сделал

**Author's Note:**

> Создано для Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest 2020.
> 
> Created for Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest 2020.


End file.
